The Vibes
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: COMPLETE!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!
1. The Fire Vibe

Author's Note: There is no strong language/cussing in this story because that's just not my style. I give it a rating of PG. There will be at least two more sequels that will be much more dramatic and exciting.  
  
The Fire Vibe  
  
Chapter I - The Fire Vibe  
  
We once again find Team Rocket sound asleep. Except this time they were able to deceive the lady at the front desk of a hotel and get a room! (Using the Boss's credit card of course ^__^) James was up early it was about 3:00 in the morning. He had been getting up early lately with a very strange felling, it had started during a mysterious windstorm taking place in Dawson City, where they're staying. James didn't like this strange vibe he kept getting, it scared him and every once in a while it put him in immense pain. Almost like he was on fire. Jessie and James had some how acquired a cat. She was what seemed to be a cross between a calico and a main coon (which is similar to a persin not the pokemon the cat breed). They named her Tessa and at the moment James was stroking her amazingly soft fur. Then Suddenly the pain hit him He began to scream in pain. Jessie woke up. "James are you Okay?" She jumped out of bed and rushed over to him. "I think it's gone now." he said. James sat up and finally told Jessie about his odd vibe. "I just have this weird feeling its like. I can't put into a sentence but I can tell you what I feel." He sighed. "Okay, here it goes.heat, smoke, devastation, unexpectation, sorrow, fear, deaths, survial, hope, love, and loss." "James I've got it! I think you're sensing a fire! Can you feel where" "Hold on.yes.its coming.OH NO!!!" James had suddenly turned from a scaered look to a horrified look. "What, what is it! Or where I should say." "It's going to be here in Dawson City!"  
  
  
  
Chapter II - You've Got To Believe Us!  
  
Team Rocket made they're way into town to spread the word. "Why don't we just go home an' forget all 'bout dis?" Meowth asked James "If the world was going to blow up would you like to not tell you and just "forget about you and go home"?" James snapped back. This shut Meowth up for quiet awhile. As they moved about town telling people know one believed them, absolutely no one. "Please, you've got to believe us!" they'd say over and over. But still no one would.  
  
Chapter III - The Fire  
  
They went back to the hotel and spent the rest of the day worrying about this fire. Then James knew it would be tonight. "It's going to be tonight!" James told Jessie and Meowth as he began to gather their things and pack. That is until he came across one of Jessie's dirty socks and accidentally flung it out the window in surprise and fell over! "Great James, just great now you're gonna' pay for dat!" Meowth said "Oh Meowth I don't care it was only a sock!" Jessie said as she to began to clean and put Tessa in her pokeball. (new discovery you can carry your pets in pokeballs now! Not to be used for battle or capture) They left and waited just out side of the City. "Hey I smell somthin'!" said Meowth even though he doesn't actually have a nose. Then they all saw it. A huge fire coming from the hotel they'd stayed in and it was spreading quickly. Then Jessie realized it. "Oh no! I left the pokeball with Tessa inside in the hotel!" Jessie's eyes began to well up with tears. She loved that cat and never imagined something like this had happened. Jessie began to cry. "Don't worry Jess, I'll find her!" James yelled as he ran in the hotels direction. Jessie and Meowth join the people trying to put out the sorce the fire that had spread through out the town.  
  
Chapter IV - Inside the Hotel  
  
James also loved Tessa and was doing this to save her but he was also doing it for Jessie because he secretly loved her as well. He now under stood the pain of his vibe he had. It was a burning inferno in that hotel and he couldn't stand the heat much longer. "I'm doing this for Tessa and Jessie," James thought to himself. He slowly made his way through the building and to his room. He ran in, grabbed Tessa's pokeball, and was about to turn and leave when he discovered his path was blocked. Suddenly he passed out  
  
Chapter V - Tessa Saves the Day  
  
Tessa jumped out of her pokeball and saw James lying on the floor knocked out and fire everywhere. She acted fast and woke James up. She then began meowing, running up to the open window, and back to James until he finally understood! He put her back in her pokeball, plunged out the window and landed in the pool. He got out and went around to the front of the hotel where he found Jessie and Meowth holding a large hose. Jessie let go and ran toward James which cause the hose to get out of Meowth's control. It began Flying every where with Meowth hanging on yelling, "Aaaaaaaahhhh somebody shut dis ting off! I'm getting wet over here!" But Jessie and James were lost in there own world sharing a tender kiss. Once they relized what they were doing they quickly pulled away and blushed. All three spent the rest of the night putting out the fire.  
  
Chapter VI - Stay Tuned  
  
The next morning Officer Jenny walked up to them and asked with a frown, "Hey aren't you guys from Team Rocket?" Thay all ran into the woods. Just then another strange wind storm picked up. "Jessie?" "Yes?" "I've got that feeling again!" End (for now at least I'm working on the sequels at this very moment)  
  
Please stay tuned for the sequel The Disease Vibe! It wont be so boring I promise! Don't bother e-mailing me because I won't receive any mail if you're not in my address book!  
  
Written By: Broken_Image 


	2. The Disease Vibe

The Disease Vibe  
  
  
  
Chapter I - The Unknown  
  
It had been a few months since James had had one of those weird feelings and he hoped it would stop along with his nightmares of Great Fire of Dawson City. They'd stopped about 2 weeks back. But soon he began to fell that odd feeling again. This time for he it was particularly odd because he'd seem to feel like he was in a hospital with heart monitors and coughing and what seemed to be a deep sorrow. He told Jessie about this feeling. She seemed upset because when ever James got on of these feelings they (meaning herself, James, and Meowth) always got caught up in the middle of it.  
  
"James.I fe-" she was cut of by a sudden wave of immense coughing. "Jessie, are you alright?" James ran over to her bed. She then began to feel lightheaded and ran to the bathroom. Which was unfortunately was where Meowth was giving his charm a good shine before he went to sleep. "Ack! Whoa the-!" he ran out of the bathroom to James. "Is she okay? She really don't sound good.How long has dis' been goin' on? "About 3 days now. I think we should go see the doctor tomorrow." "Okay I'll go make an appointment.what's her name again Dr. Anderson?" Meowth had only seen her once. "No, she left now it's Dr Grimaldi (Grim-all-dee) she's a very nice woman Meowth she'll take good care of Jessie." "I sure hope so." Meowth said under his breath.  
  
***  
  
The next morning they drove to the doctor. Dr. Grimaldi took one look at her had tests done right away. She also had to go to the intensive care unit. "Come into my office I'll explain." The Doctor seemed grim as she said this. James was lead through corridors of heart monitors and coughing and what seemed to be a deep sorrow. They finally arrived at her office and they both sat down. "What Jessie has is some odd incurable disease that we don't even know how you catch it or what it attacks. Some people survive." there was an uncomfortably long pause, ".and others don't." I'm afraid all we can do is wait for the result of the test to find out if it's a bad enough case to kill." James was in to much of shock to react all he could say was, "Can I see her?" he was taken to her room and walked in the door. She looked so frail that it seemed if he touched her he'd break her. Yet she seemed so peaceful. Ran up to the bed and hugged her like he'd never hugged anyone before. He then heard a voice so small it was hard to believe it was Jessie.but it was. "James.I never really had.the courage to tell you but." she paused and took a small breath, "I love you." He was opening his mouth to tell her the same thing when her realized she wasn't breathing any more. "No.NO!!!" he couldn't take it in. Once he'd accepted she was dead he couldn't control himself, he fell to the floor and wept unstoppably. The doctor was able to tell him that this disease was man made not a natural thing. He would find whoever made this thing and kill them even if it meant killing himself in the process.  
  
Chapter II - The Funeral  
  
Even the twerps came to the funeral it was a lovely service. James walked up to the casket. She just looked so peaceful. He placed his favorite rose in the coffin with her. Then he realized something. "She gave her last breath to tell me that she loved me." he thought. A single tear fell from his eye and onto Jessie.  
  
Chapter III - Love Never Fails  
  
He came to the graveyard a week later and placed a bouquet of roses on her grave. On those roses there was a note. It read:  
  
I love you too Jessie.  
  
There was a stain where a tear had fallen onto the note. He was just about to leave when a blue light appeared in front of him. It slowly took the shape of Jessie as an angel. James handed her the roses and finally said what he'd meant to say. "I love you too Jessie." Jessie took the roses and embraced James. "I'll always be with you.the love we have is inseparable even by death." This was the most beautiful thing Jessie had ever said. Then another angel appeared. This one looked like Misty. It was then he realized she wasn't at the funeral! "Jessie it's time to go home now." Misty said. "Good bye James." Jessie was still beautiful. "Oh James, tell Ash I said I'll miss him." Misty was clearly disappointed to leave Ash. And with that they were gone.  
  
Chapter IV - No One Is Really Ever Gone  
  
"Hey, Ash.ASH!" James yelled running to catch up with him. "Yeah, still miss Jessie huh?" "No that's not what I came to say. Hey, where's that Tracy kid?" "He left to start a gym.Now what were you saying?" "I talked to Misty and she said to tell you that she misses you." "James, Misty died the same way Jessie did! She's dead." Ash began to look teary. "I know she's dead Ash."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: the 3rd part will be done really soon so stay tuned!!!!! (Please) 


	3. No More Vibes

No More Vibes  
  
Chapter I - In Resent Years  
  
It had been about 3 years since Jessie had died. James was still healing. He'd basically given up on finding the creator of the U.D. (U.D. stands for Unknown Disease) He had no visits with Jessie any longer and Meowth; he was killed by Giovanni's Persian. He had become close with Ash. They were both alone and helped each other heal slowly. They did journey together from time to time. But at this moment James was lying in his bed alone looking at pictures of himself, Jessie, and Meowth. Then two glowing pink lights appeared. They took the form of Mew and her son Mewtwo. "We have come to aid you in your quest in finding the creator of the U.D. and will be along with you the whole journey," Mewtwo said in a powerful voice. "Mewtwo dear, would you mind if for once you'd let your mother speak first?!" "Sorry mother." "That's okay Mewtwo. Now then, James we will help you find the creator of the U.D. We must also stay with you because we have taken away your psychic powers that predict disasters. To make a very long journey short, we will teleport to the fortress in which the U.D. is still being developed and made even more disastrous!" "Well.uh.okay then. I suppose I'm ready. Will I need anything?" James was clearly confused. "Besides love and a strong heart no you will not need anything James. Now come and allow me to sit on your head so you may be teleported with us." Mew seemed a bit high strung tonight. Mew hopped on James' head and they were soon no longer there.  
  
Chapter II - Breaking and Entering is What I Do Best  
  
They stood outside a huge fortress that looked very similar to a factory. "Now we can't use our powers unless it's an emergency. So you'll have to get in without us," said Mewtwo. "Don't worry breaking and entering is what I do best!" James grinned when he thought of before Ash and Pickachu when he used to break in to pokemon centers or any other place. He easily cut the alarm system and got in. They slowly opened the door to the fortress only to find there were no lights. Only lanterns strung on a path on the ceiling. "Looks like this place isn't doing well money wise," commented James. They discussed their position and decided to follow the path of lanterns. As they walked down the corridor, they noticed there were many doors. James had no clue where to start so he spun around with his finger pointed and his eyes closed. He stopped at an odd looking door that to a child would be very interesting and they'd want to open it. He walked up to it and opened the door.  
  
Chapter III - Why  
  
They entered the door and found what looked exactly like Giovanni's old high desk. Dark and gloomy and all you could see was at the desk was a person's shadow. "So, I once again verse a person seeking revenge for a loved one that died because the U.D.." the person said. "Who are you? What do you have to do with the U.D.?" James questioned. "Why, I'm surprised Giovanni hasn't spoken of me yet. I am Giovanni's older brother. I guess he doesn't want to talk about his better sibling! My name is Vito and I am the creator of the U.D.!" The person was confessing like it was nothing? Now James was totally enraged! "Why did you do it? Why kill all those people? What good does it do for you?" James wanted know some things before this man was killed. "In order to take over the world, I need a smaller population to deal with. I mostly killed my brother's employees and important people like governors. If you hadn't walked in I was just about to send people to give my brother the U.D.!" Vito was smirking. "You'd kill your own brother for power? If you both wanted to take over why not work together?" James wished he hadn't made this suggestion but got an answer. "We hate each other! I'd die before working with him!" Vito was upset by this question. James couldn't take it. Not even his boss deserved to die at his own hatful brother's will! And he needed to stop it all especially for Jessie. He didn't know how but he began to lift off the floor to Vito's desk. His eyes glowed green and he had a look of pure hatred on his face. "Not even Giovanni deserves to die! Let alone all the other innocent people you killed including my Jessie! You will pay dearly with your own life!" Even Mew and Mewtwo were cowering in the corner. They never this power existed in him let alone this behavior. James' eyes began to get brighter and a green light surrounded Vito. James using his power made himself and Vito float even higher and to the center of the room. "You'll suffer the most painful death imaginable!" James grew more furious by the minute. Then suddenly a man's voice was heard in his head and time stopped. "Please don't kill him. It will be up to me to decide his punishment and his time to die. At the beginning of time I gave man free will and I let you keep it now James. It is your decision" Time resumed and James began to bring himself and Vito to the floor. He couldn't do it after his little talk with Jessie's caretaker in heaven. He didn't think Jessie would want him to do it either. "I will not kill you just yet, but if you don't blow this place up I will kill you!" James demanded. "Okay this place will be gone in 30 seconds hurry out!" "But what about you?" "I need to be in here to make sure no one stops me." "How about you come out with us and I'll make the building explode from outside?" "Okay then let's go!" Chapter IV - U.D. No More  
  
The fortress was blown up and a few weeks later life resumed. One day ash showed up at his doorstep. "James! I just found out they have a cure for the U.D. and no one seems to be getting sick!" Ash was so excited. James decided that he wouldn't tell Ash that he'd helped out in that. "That great Ash! What do you say we go out and get some doughnuts?" "Okay let's go I'm hungry!"  
  
Chapter V - An Angelic Conversation  
  
Jessie and Misty watched as James and Ash went down the road to get their doughnuts. "I wish I could just say goodbye one more time." Misty said sadly. "I know me too," they both sighed. "Well at least we know their love for food hasn't changed!" They both giggled. Suddenly a smaller blue light appeared and took the shape of Meowth. "C'mon guys.it's time for dinner." Said Meowth. "Okay we're coming." Misty and Jessie said in unison. They both disappeared. Meowth stayed and looked back at Ash and James. You know.I wish I had a chance to say goodbye too. We didn't have da' best human pokemon relationship but I still miss da' guy. And I have to wait a lifetime too." Meowth sadly sighed with a tear on his cheek and disappeared.  
  
THE END 


	4. Back Again

Back Again.  
  
Author's Note: At the request of a reviewer, I am adding to this series. Please note that this is an old series that I am continuing several years after I started it. ((I have only just now begun to post my tales online))  
  
It had been what seemed to be ages since James had stopped Vito (Giovanni's older brother) and he was now ready to retire from his work and wished to settle down peacefully in the countryside. He hadn't seen Jessie's spirit since that one day at the graveyard. He hadn't forgotten her at all, infact, he often wrote letters to her and simply released them into the wind, hoping that the wind would know where to find her. But on this day, something odd was about to happen.something James didn't expect, something that would bring back many long since forgotten memories.  
  
***  
  
He was walking out to his mailbox along the dirt road where James' house was located. The day was filled with sunlight, and a small breeze wafted through the trees, bringing whispers inaudible to the human ear. James heaved a content sigh as he looked across the fields at the mountains. Suddenly the wind picked up with such force, he was almost knocked off his feet. The trees looked bent over backwards. He was struggling to stand now, and in the end, lost the battle. As he found the strength to stand, an odd piece of paper flew into his face and stuck there blinding him. He struggled about for a moment, faltering in his steps of confusion. But as soon as he laid a hand on the paper, the wind stopped, and things returned to complete and total normal. He read what was on the paper, it was written with an odd hand, perhaps by a young child. It read:  
  
Dear James,  
  
Not sure if you'll be able to read this.seeing as I've never really tried writing since I ain't human. But, anyway, listen! There's something.weird going on, something I can't explain now incase this letter ends up in the wrong hands. Look, you need to come here now! I can't say where "here" is exactly, but I'll tell you how to get there. The small statue on your fire place, move it to the side and press in the code, 80542. Two tunnels will appear, go to the right. Walk until you see me, I'll be waiting for you. Come as soon as you get this!  
  
Signed,  
  
Meowth  
  
P.S. Jess said to tell you she's been getting your letters, she misses you.  
  
What on earth is going on? Though James. It'd been years since he'd seen Jessie or Meowth and here comes this letter out of the blue? And where did it come from? Well, he decided to try out this "code" thing suggested in the letter. How ever, he'd moved that statue many times and doubted there would be a number pad underneath it.  
  
***  
  
As James soon discovered, he was very wrong. The number pad was indeed there, as well as the two tunnels. He selected the right tunnel as instructed in his letter and continued to trek along until he literally run into a blue light. "'Ey! Watch it buddy! I could get in alotta trouble for meetin' ya down 'ere, so I suggest you wisen up!" came a strangely familiar voice. Suddenly, the light took on a form, still a transparent blue, but a form. James blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, stunned at what he saw. "M-Meowth?!" he said. "What?! I said I was meetin' ya here, didn't I?" Replied the spirit form of his old pokemon friend. "W-Well.I didn't really think it was true. I thought I'd dreamed it all up or something." "Well, believe it Jimmy! 'Cause I'm really here, and there's some really big problems going around here." Meowth's words fell limp and he looked down. Seeing Meowth's worry, James decided to change the subject. "So, where exactly are we anyway?" "Well, we're headin' ta da spirit woild (world) of course! Where else?" Meowth replied as if James had just asked him "which way is up?". James just shrugged as they kept walking. They soon came to end of s tunnel to a small village. The spirit world was nothing like James had imagined. It was just like earth. Except a few minor things had been altered. 1) The inhabitants of the village were dead (duh!) 2) There was no pain, suffering, or unhappiness. Here, everyone was happy 3) People seemed to have all sorts of odd abilities. Flying, morphing, mind reading, and anything else you could think of. James looked down at himself and realized for the first time that he was now a transparent blue. He screamed his odd girl-like scream. Meowth sighed. "What now?!" James seemed shocked that Meowth hadn't noticed. "I-I.I haven't got a body anymore!" He stammered amazed yet frightened. Could he be dead? "Well, what'd ya expect? I can't take a livin' ting here!" he replied. James looked sick. "Don't worry, you'll be able to get back to your body as soon as we're done 'ere. C'mon, folla (follow) me." Meowth explained as James walked, awestruck staring at everything they passed. Grand buildings.that oddly resembled the World Trade Center, old ships, and any other type of human buildings. Meowth explained as they passed. "Dis is where all the grand, famous tings built by humans dat were destroyed go. You'll notice da two main attractions are da Woild Trade Centa and Da Titanic." James still stared, even as they became distance behind them. They'd been walking for ages, but he never seemed to tire. "Now, as I was sayin'. Da problem 'ere, is dat people, dere spirits anyways, 'ave been disappearing." Meowth explained in a serious tone. "Really? How odd." Said James. "So where's Jessie? I was hoping to see her." Meowth sighed heavily. "Dats da problem Jimmy.Jess is one of da missin' ones. Far as we know now, she may not even exist." Meowth explained. James stopped dead is his tracks. "Excuse me Meowth, I don't believe I heard you correctly, I thought I heard you say that she may not exist." James said almost angrily. Meowth nodded sadly and put a paw on him. "James.I did say that."  
  
***  
  
As Meowth had expected, James was out raged. Why did everything always have to happen to his Jessie? Meowth waited until he was slightly calmer before informing him that they should stay put now that night had fallen. Outside the village at night, was a dangerous place. James looked around. Sand dunes, and black sky with sparkling stars above. "Jessie would've liked this." he mumbled to himself. He sat down and stared up at the stars as Meowth curled up and went to sleep. He stared almost happily at the sky. This could've been prefect had he not been so upset over Jessie. Suddenly, from the sky, there appeared to be a falling light. It got bigger, and bigger, when suddenly, WHAM! A small man hit the cold sand. James bolted up. "Who are you?!" He asked obviously confused. Did this happen often in this world. "Excuse me, sir, I've made a mistake, forget you ever saw me.N-Now I must be going..good night sir!" the man said this shakily and James knew he was lying. James dove at him, but the man just bowed and disappeared (but not before James had grabbed hold of his ankle) James held tightly and he was pulled upward through a wind so powerful, he couldn't even open his eyes. With a loud "thud" noise, he hit the ground, blinked several times, and looked around. Angelic figures, with wings, moved about. Formed like people, but still transparent, like he was. But there was one difference.the light of these people was white. He noted that everywhere there were people with partners.couples! Was this.cloud nine? But amid the couples there was one person he saw.it was Jessie! She stood alone, looking sulky. She was not the pure light of these people but.not the blue color that James was. She seemed to be.stuck, in the middle, she glowed a light purple. "Jessie!" he called with a wide grin on his face. She looked up, saw him, and bolted. James pursued, repeatedly calling out to her. She ran for what seemed ages and even James was growing tired. She ran up a flight of stairs, James again followed her. Up and up and up. She entered a door, ran past through a large room with many doors, went into one, and slammed the door shut. He was about the follow her into the door she had fled too, when an angel stood in front of him. "You cannot enter here. You do not understand." James was infuriated. Why was Jessie avoiding him? She loved him, didn't she? And why was this man in his way? "Well make me understand," James said coldly. "What is this place? Why are these people white? And what about all the disappearances from the village." The angel held up his hand, gesturing for James to stop. "I can only explain, when you stop questioning." James silenced himself and waited. "This is a place for those who have 1) Found their true soul- mate and met up with them here and 2) Those souls that have reached a higher state of being. This also explains why they are all white, and where some of the villagers have come." James looked confused for a moment, but didn't cease to look annoyed and questioned further. "Then why is Jessie alone and.purple?!" he asked. The angel smiled at him, almost jealously (but of course, there was no such emotion in this place). "Because James, she is in-between blue and white because she has simply reached her higher state of being, but she has not met up with her soul mate just yet. And that's you James." The Angel smiled down upon him. "Then why did she run? Why can't I pass?" he again pressed the angel for knowledge. "She ran because you have not reached your higher state yet, you aren't even properly dead yet, and if you two spoke with one another now, it would ruin your opportunity of spending eternity together. This is a safe place for people like her. Here, she can be protected from anything until you're ready to meet her here. Have you finished your little interrogation yet James?" asked the angel. James sighed sadly. "I suppose I have. Can you take me back to Meowth?" he spoke in a disappointed tone. He'd come so close to seeing her! The angel nodded, but before sending him off said: "Do not be saddened my friend. Your time will come soon." And with that, he was back with Meowth.  
  
***  
  
"I expect you'll be wantin' to get home now then?" said Meowth as he arrived back under the night sky. "Oh Meowth! You won' believe what just happened! I just came from-" Meowth cut him off. "I know James, I know. I was there," said Meowth. "B-But I didn't see you!" "You'll never see me in that form. I am your guardian spirit." As soon as James took in this new information, he hugged Meowth very tightly. "'Ey, 'ey, 'ey!!! Don't get all mushy on me 'ere! Now c'mon, let's get you's home." At the word "home" James vanished back into his home and found himself in a chair by the hearth.  
  
*several years later, James' past makes a surprise return*  
  
James sat by his fireplace on a cold winters night, when suddenly, for the first time in ages the "vibes" were back. A white-hot pain went through his head. He clutched his temple, and cried out in pain. Suddenly, someone burst through the door. Before he had time to act, a loaded gun was to his head. "Where is the Team Rocket Head Quarters?!" said the mysterious man. James, completely frightened, could only stutter. "I-I-I.I don't know! I haven't been an active member in y-years! P- Please.d-don't hurt me." James cringed as the cold metal was pressed against his temple. Meowth watched from the corner of the room. It was James' time, and he had to watch. Though he could not bring himself to look as the shot was fired. He heard James' empty, soulless body hit the floor, and the mysterious man run out of the house. An eerie silence ran through the small country home. Meowth looked away, and started to warp back to the village. But James wouldn't be there.he would be with Jessie, in the "higher class" so to speak. Although Meowth was slightly haunted by James' murder, he knew he was in a better place now.and finally, with Jessie again. Meowth arrived at his little home in the village late at night. He looked to the sky, and asked no one in particular. "But when can I be with them again?" With that he silently disappeared into his house. The next morning, everyone in the village noticed that he just wasn't the same. 


End file.
